Aprovechando el tiempo
by Raizhel
Summary: La Señora Hudson no está... Falta nicotina y faltan casos... ¿En qué gastará energía el gran detective británico? Inspirado en la serie de la BBC, Sherlock.


La falta de nicotina le estaba afectado más de lo que había pensado, y aquella inquietud más la falta de casos interesantes detonaban a un Sherlock hiperactivo y más molestoso de lo usual. En aquel departamento era imposible hacer cualquier actividad, desde ver la televisión, comer o leer un libro.

— ¿Qué haces John?

—Reviso nuestro blog. —respondió con una leve tono irritado. Sherlock había estado corriendo por todas partes y lanzando al suelo papeles, bolsas y objetos varios. Siguió tecleando a la vez que respiraba profundo.

En algún minuto de la vida, él y el brillante detective habían cruzado suavemente la línea de la amistad. No podía recordar cuándo, pero las caricias de tipo pareja eran pan de cada día, ¿por qué hoy sería diferente?

—John... —le susurró al oído mientras rodeaba la cintura del soldado. Apoyó su mentón en el hombro del rubio.

Suspiró con fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sherlock?

Gemía. Gruñía. Frotó su rostro con el de John. Era como un gato mimado que necesitaba de urgencia la atención de su dueño.

—Hoy no hay clientes...

—Mira, el contador de visitas ha vuelto a subir. —sabía perfectamente bien hacia dónde se dirigía el detective, y si no estuviese tan cansado, seguramente no dudaría en ir juntos a la cama... o quedarse en la sala de estar o en la cocina, qué más daba si la Señora Hudson no estaba.

El moreno lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. Sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sherlock... Sherlock... —decía cansado mientras el otro se dedicaba con afán a besar su cuello, lóbulo, mejilla... casi los labios. Él sabía perfectamente bien cómo hacerlo, y por más resistencia que mostrase, siempre caería en los brazos de Sherlock, o según el ánimo del detective, cambiaban papeles y el Señor Holmes caía en los brazos del médico.

—Doctor, creo que estoy enfermo... —dijo imitando a una mujer. John soltó una risilla de vergüenza. —Doctor Watson, necesito una revisión médica de urgencia.

—Señor Holmes, tome asiento. —Dijo con un ápice de seriedad mientras intentaba seguirle el juego. — ¿Qué le duele?

Sherlock lo ignoró. «Dios, no es que no quiera... porque sí quiero, y mucho, pero estoy cansado...». Volvió a teclear a toda velocidad. Seguramente esa nueva entrada en el blog no sería la mejor redactada. Rio para sí.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el moreno al ataque. Con su mano le acariciaba la pierna. Rodilla, un poco más arriba, un poco más, de vuelta a la rodilla. Los ojos se Sherlock era feroces e inteligentes como los de un felino, y ahora, a pesar de su color cielo, parecía que ardían como el rojo del fuego.

—John... —balbuceó antes de lanzarse a los labios del rubio.

No lo rechazó ni protestó, solo se dedicó a disfrutar...

Su lengua se estaba metiendo en su boca... Tan escurridiza... Aquello se sentía de maravilla.

«De cuerdo... tú ganas.» Pensó y se dejó llevar.

Sherlock lo levantó del escritorio, y a punta de besos y caricias lo lanzó en el sofá. Lo comenzó a desvestir. El suéter, la camisa. Algunos besos. John ya estaba jadeando.

—Sherlock... Sherlock... —susurraba.

El detective lo tomo por la nuca con la zurda y lo besó, mientras que su diestra se ocupaba de la entrepierna.

—Chicos, ya volví... —dijo la Señora Hudson mientras abría la puerta.

Silencio.

Los tres se quedaron mirando por unos segundos. La Señora Hudson con las bolsas de las compras mirando a John en el sillón con la camisa abierta y Sherlock sobre él, tomándole por la nuca y acariciándole el bulto entre sus piernas.

La mujer, un poco temblorosa, salió de la sala alborotando las manos y dejando la puerta cerrada.

Sherlock se rio y levanto sin antes dar un pequeño beso a los labios húmedos del soldado. Luego caminó hasta la cocina con una sonrisa triunfante. John no podía... se quedó en el sillón, cubrió su rojo rostro con las manos y se acurrucó ahí hasta tener el valor suficiente de salir.

—Dios... ¿qué pensará ahora la Señora Hudson?

Sherlock siguió riendo.

Fin.


End file.
